You Owe Me a Snowman
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: If only Anna hadn't asked me that one time, that final time... "Do you wanna build a snowman..." If only she hadn't asked that, she'd still be okay. She wouldn't be visiting me every year, still haunting me, a mere ghost from my past...literally. Rated T for eensy bit of gore. One shot


You Owe Me a Snowman

**A/N: Okay, so, first Frozen fic! I honestly don't think Frozen was my type of movie, but, for some reason, I really like writing it. No offense to the people who really loved it or anything, but I just think there are other movies out there that I prefer. (I personally think they should have explained how in the h-e-double hockey sticks did Elsa end up with her powers and Anna had none, but whatever. I guess I ought to appreciate what the movie did have, which was a pretty good plot and some really fabulous character designs.) **

**I was really in the mood for a horror fic, so this got written. I'm pretty terrible with scary stuff, but eh. I can't help it, you know? I'm better at angst. I suppose this is angst, because it's an AU where Anna died when Elsa blasted her with magic when they were little. You know? **

* * *

Close the doors. Lock the doors. Never open the doors. If I open the door, then she'll get in, or I'll get out. And that thought scares me. The thought that I'm more of a monster than she is has crossed my mind before, but it never does when she's out there. She knocks constantly, her voice a cool breath. She doesn't leave a trail of frost, the way I would. She leaves something far worse, and I know what it is every time I hear her speak. And I pray that one day she'll leave, and she'll never come back. And I know it's horrible to hope for that, because she's my sister and I'm supposed to love her. And I do. I really do. But not like this.

"Elsa?" The knock on the door. It comes right after she says my name. It always does. My stomach clenches. She sounds so _young_, like a little girl. Like the little girl she was, before I took that away. I'm tempted to reach out for the knob. Mom and Dad are not here to stop me this time. Only I'm here to stop myself.

I know what she's going to say next, because she always says it, but it doesn't stop me from shuddering when her voice floats through the wood.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

The knob begins to turn.

_No. _That's never happened before. She can't touch anything, not here. She's supposed to leave after this. Why isn't she leaving? She should be leaving!

"Anna, don't come in here!" I try to make my voice cold and hard, but my hands are shaking. The temperature is dropping and the rattling of the doorknob becomes that much more insistent. She senses that I'm afraid, that I'm losing control. She knows I'm debating between freezing the lock so she can't get in.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman do you wanna build a snowman do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Anna, please!"

The lock clicks, the blizzard starts, and so do my screams. "Anna, Anna, get away from here! Please, you don't know what you're doing, please—

"Elsa…" Her mouth drags down at the corners. A trickle of blood falls from her mouth and my heartbeat quickens.

"No, Anna…get away from here…"

"Elsa…" She drifts toward me, a grin curling up her mouth. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Anna…" I begin scooting away, but my back hits the wall opposite and I have nowhere to run, nowhere to go.

"C'mon…" her voice changes once again, back to the voice of that little girl. I wish somebody was here for me. I wish I didn't have to rule Arandelle alone. "You owe me a snowman."

I wish so badly that I wasn't alone.

She reaches me where I crouch against the wall, and one of her hands locks onto my wrists, forcing them in place. I could freeze her, I could freeze her right now, but I'm scared that it won't work. Still, the best thing I can do is try. I begin to slowly, slowly build up an ice blast in one of my palms, praying it won't grow cold and tip her off.

Her laughter sounds like a high-pitched giggle, but it shows her teeth in a way that a giggle wouldn't. "Elsa, haven't you learned enough about me by now, _dear_ sister…" The words coming out of her mouth are chilling me worse than the coldest winter. "To know that your pitiful ice doesn't work on me anymore?"

I try to yank a hand out of her grip. "Anna…please…don't do this…"

She tightens her grip and sneers. "It's _your_ turn to build a snowman."


End file.
